TELS: The Rise Of The Elemental Stones
by YuriWatanaebe
Summary: Strange looked at sky as his eyes widened... remembering the vision he had the previous night. The world set ablaze by a mask wearing man, being opposed by 7 figures. He then knew that they would save the multiverse...


**So... I've decided to try my hand at writing and no, I am not related to Yuuji Watanaebe . However, we are friends... Also, this story is just a test for the plot of my Marvel OCs team, T.E.L.S (The Elemental Stones).** **T.E.L.S test story**

 **Chapter 1: Assemble**

 **Strange's POV,**

Fury had called us out for a meeting. He said it was urgent, and everyone had to be there. Even that stupid egoistical god, Loki.

As we entered the meeting room, I couldn't help but to notice a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy standing next to Fury. When I say blonde, I mean a brownish-blonde. His clothes were quite an odd choice, as he wore a brown jacket (with it's collar turned up, may I mind you) on top of a white collared shirt accompanied by a red tie. He also wore dark blue jeans with white converse which were black at the bottom as footwear. Something about him screamed that he was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, although it's probably because he was standing right next to Fury.

As the meeting began, Fury introduced the boy as Mikami Jackson. As I suspected, he was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D (probably obvious) Although, it did surprise me that he was 19. Apparently, he was part of this "Young Agent" program. I never knew there was such a thing, and it seemed the others didn't as well.

 **After the meeting...**

"WHAT!" shouted everyone in unison. Apparently, I had created these "stones" which represented the "elements" or "kinds" of heroes that exist. The funny thing is, Fury states that I created the stones on accident during my visit to Attilan, which is odd as I've only been there a few times, and in a twist of fate, the boy, Mikami was one of those wielders/keepers of the stones, specifically the Skill stone, which represented the skilled heroes. He looked like he was skilled anyway. And according to Fury, there were other wielders/keepers in the building. All of us couldn't help but to look at one another, expecting an answer.

Suddenly, we heard the elevator doors behind us open to reveal a girl with dark brown hair which covered the left side of her face along with dark brown eyes to match. She was wearing a mint green shirt under her lab coat. The most eye-catching part of her, was that one of her eyes weren't exactly an eye. It seemed that there was a flower embedded in her left eye with a gem embedded in the center of it. This was Lillith.

Next to her was a girl who seemed to be of asian descent. She had incredibly dark brown hair but had intense blue eyes. She was wearing something very similar to Lillith but her shirt was a navy blue instead. She was also wearing a visor on her right eye. This was Akiru.

Both of them were Banner and Tony's prodigies, Akiru Ruriko and Lillith (A/N her name is only Lillith, btw). "Lillith?" "Akiru?" said their mentors, confused. All of us turned to Fury for an answer, "If ya'll are wondering, yes, they are the other wielders/keepers. Akiru is in possession of the Tech stone, representing the heroes that use technology. While Lillith is in possesion of the science stone, representing the heroes made of/from/depend on science." said Fury.

We were all astonished... Except... for Loki. "It seems quite obvious to me that there are others, so I'm guessing you're going to send us on some mission to find these other wielders/keepers. Am I right?" said Loki in his normal egoistical manner. By that point we could all see the look of annoyance on Fury's face. "Yes, Mr. Laufeyson. Got a problem with that?" replied Fury while gritting his teeth. "Oh no, no problem," said Loki pulling his chair further from the table "It's just I'm not interested" he continued.

Loki had just started to get up from his seat and began walking towards the elevator pushing Lillith and Akiru aside. When suddenly, the boy, Mikami shot the ground near Loki's feet. When he did, there was an audible squeal accompanied by a little jump.

 **"ARE YOU INSANE!!!!"** screamed Loki with a slight hint of embarrassment when we began to laugh at him.He calmed down and continued "You truly _are_ foolish aren't you? You missed me,". The boy, Mikami chuckled before placing his gun into his pocket "Mr. Laufeyson, I never intended to kill you, nor did I intend to injure you, I missed, yes. But on purpose." spoke Mikami in a dead and cold manner as he began to walk towards Loki "and you call me pathetic? Do realise, Mr Laufeyson, that I never miss unless I intend to, which I did. Oh, and I only kill if I had a target, and even though you have some bad blood (totally not a Tay Swift reference) with S.H.I.E.L.D, I would never go out of my way to kill you,". As he finished his sentence , he began walking back to stand next to Fury, but Loki stood there for a moment, silently nodding realising this kid might be able to kill him.

"Oh, and Mr. Laufeyson, get back in your seat, " surprisingly, Loki obliged getting back in his seat without a second thought. It became obvious that he respected Mikami.

"Anyway," began Fury "As I was saying, Finding the rest of the wielders/keepers is gonna be quite easy. Some of them we are already in contact with, hence Lillith, Mikami, and Akiru. There is one more that we are in contact with, but he can't be here right now. Some of them are under the radar, so it would be difficult to find them, and one of them..." Fury paused for a moment to turn around and look at me "are right... under... our... noses..." continued Fury, sounding annoyed. "What do you mean?" said I, gulping a little. "I'm talking about your apprentice, Akiko"

 **Well, this will be interesting...**

 **And that's it! Hope you liked it! Please please please! Leave your opinions. Tell me what I can improve, what I can change, or maybe tell me that you hate Mikami for being such a Gary Sue : D. Oh and if you're gonna leave some hate comments go ahead. I don't care.**

 **YURI OUT!**


End file.
